Falling Hard
by GreenEyedGirl15
Summary: He didn't know why she affected him the way she did...Ginny/Sirius...Don't like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Hard**

By GreenEyedGirl15

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. Flames are welcome, but please don't flame about the age difference because I warned you in the summery. So…kick back and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters…yet.

Pologue

Sirius Black didn't know why she affected him the way she did. He didn't know why her soft, angelic voice sent shivers up and down his spine. He also didn't know why a small brush of her skin against his would cause an electric shock to run through his body. He had absolutely no idea why her long, blood red hair caused him to go mad when he looked at it.

But…If there was one thing Sirius Black _did_ know, it was that there was just something about Ginny Weasley.

He was sure that most people would think he was a perverted old man for falling for a fourteen year old girl. He hadn't meant to fall in love her. There was something in the way she walked, the way she talked that told him she couldn't possibly be as innocent as everyone thought.

Yes, Ginny Weasley was beautiful. Her long, red hair fell in soft curls down her pale back and shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes always had a michievious glint in them. Her full, rosy lips almost never lost that playful smirk…and her nose. It really did give her a pixie-like face. What Sirius liked best, though, was the way the freckles lightly dusted over her nose and cheeks. Sirius liked the little things. He liked the little things that made her all the more beautiful. He liked the way her nose crinkled as she laughed. He liked the way her ears turned bright red when she got angry or embarressed.

He remembered the first time he had seen her. It had been Harry's third year . He had seen her roaming the halls, humming an unrecognizeable tune. He thought her an insignificant student then. He hadn't cared, he was on a mission to find Peter, or Wormtail. That rat didn't deserve a real name. She wasn't just a student now. No, she was all he thought about. She haunted his dreams. She was his sin, his obsession. She belonged to him, whether she knew or not.

Yes, somewhere along the line, Sirius Black had fallen for Ginny Weasley. He had fallen _hard._ Now all he had to do was figure out what do do about it…

**Author's Note: **This isn't supposed to be a oneshot, but if I don't get any reveiws, I'll assume people don't like it. So, if you like it…REVIEW!!


	2. Summer Days

**Falling Hard**

GreenEyedGirl15

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank those of you that reveiwed for my prologue, short as it was. I really am sorry that it was so short, but I really didn't realize how small it was…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…yada, yada, yada…all that jazz…

Chapter One: Summer Days

Sirius Black rolled over on his lumpy matress only to be struck by the sunlight pooring through the open blinds. He silently cursed the light. Sirius hated the light. To him, sunlight was like death. Most people like the sun, to them it's the start of a new day, a time to start over. But to Sirius, it was just another day stuck in Grimmauld Place. Another day cooped up while the Ministry searched for him. No, not him. The Ministry was searching for a dangerous murderer. Sirius was not a murderer.

As he forced himself to awake to the new day, he was aware of the smell of bacon and eggs filling his nostrils. This heavenly aroma could only mean on thing…The Weasley family! Sirius, suddenly wide awake, made a mad dash to the kitchen. Wait, no, he couldn't go down in his night clothes…Ginny was going to be there. He skidded to a stop, and turned back to his bedroom. His breakfast mission would have to wait.

Sirius stared at his reflaction in his old dresser mirror intently. What could he do to improve his appearance? He didn't even know why he bothered. She didn't think of him like that. He was just like an another uncle to her. Not that many young women had uncles that thought about them in the way he did her. Ginny was to busy with her crush on Sirus' Godson, Harry Potter. He had to admit that he was a little upset with Harry. If Ginny liked him like she did Harry, well, he wouldn't ignore her.

After changing out of his night clothes, Sirius made his way down the stairs. Walking down the narrow hall, he emerged in to the crowded, lively kitchen. The whole Weasley clan was there, excluding Percy, Bill, and Charlie. All had jobs over the summer. He looked around and noticed that Hermionie was the. Her head was burried in a book as always. Chuckling slightly, his eyes wandered and he saw…Harry?

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, alerting the rest of the group of his prsence. Harry raced to his Godfather, and threw his arms around him. Sirius could feel his heart warm at this display of affection. He loved Harry, he really did. Harry was like a son to him, and the closest thing he had to remembering Lily and James.

"Hullo, Sirius, dear." Molly said in a loving tone that made her like a mother to everyone.

"How are you, mate?" asked Arthur. " I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Heya, Sirius!" the twins exclaimed in unison. They turned to their mother. "Thank you, Mum, for that wonderful meal." Sirius couldn't tell which had said it. "We'll just go upstairs now, leave you to your fun." They made a beeline to the staircase.

"Oh no, you don't." Molly scolded. "You're going to stay right here, and wash the dishes."

"But mum," Fred, or was it George complained. "Can't you just use magic to wash the dishes? We've seen you do it tons of times…"

"That's not the point," Molly explained. "We need to do something to keep your minds off explosives. Last time you set one off, Ron's hair turned purple from the fumes."

The twins gave up the argument and grudgingly set to work. The occasional bubble would float above Molly's head…and pop. She finally snapped and sent the twins to one of the many guest bedrooms, telling them they didn't want to know what would happen if she heard any loud noises.

Sirius laughed at the twins antics. They reminded him so much of he and James when they were young. Sirius had been so caught up in the scene before him that he hadn't noticed the absence of a petite redhead. Everyone else was there, though, Hermionie had also left the room.

"Um…Where's Ginny and Hermionie?" Sirius asked casually, looking around the kitchen, as if expecting them to appear out of thin air.

"They went out back." Ron answered. Sirius looked over at the lanky boy for the first time that morning. He noticed that tips of his vibrant red hair were slightly purple. He brushed this off, and walked slowly over to the kitchen window.

Sure enough, the two girls were rolling around in the grass, laughing at something the other had said. Ginny looked beautiful. Clad in denim shorts and a yellow tanktop, she seemed to glow. Her hair was fanned out over the grass, twigs and leaves tangled in it. Her nose was crinkled from laughter, and her eyes shut tight with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was the perfect picture of innocence and beauty. Sirius hated himself for it, but he wanted to be the one to take away that innocence.

"Sirius?" Molly asked, concerned. "You look a little dazed." Her voice broke him free of his trance as he seemed to come back to reality. Molly and Aurther looked worried and waited for his reply. It took him a moment to regain the ability to speak.

"Oh, yes Molly, I'm perfectly fine." Sirius was surprised when his voice came out all scatchy.

Molly looked unconvinced. "Why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you some hot soup to make you feel better." It was more a command than a qustion, and Sirius wasn't in the mood to argue.

"That would be lovely, Molly. Thank you." Releived when Molly looked satisfied, he took that a his moment of escape, and rushed up the staires.

He really had to get over this obsession he had with Ginny. Harry, Hermionie, and the Weasleys would think he was a sick old man. And what would Ginny think? She would probably be so disgusted, she could never look at him again. He would figure things out later. Right now, he just wanted to stop thinking abou her…

**Author's Note: **Okay, so what did you think? Much longer than the prologue, huh? I'm sorry if there's a few grammatical errors, but I'm really tired right now so… If you liked it, please review.


End file.
